


Fat Amy's Matchmaking Service

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt. Fat Amy sets Beca up on a blind date. Full prompt in end notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Came up with this from a Tumblr prompt I found a while ago. Prompt at the bottom to avoid spoilers.

"No," said Beca.

"Come on, Beca," said Fat Amy. "I'm your best friend and it's my job to help you get laid. Just go and meet the girl."

"Why are you setting me up on a blind date?" asked Beca.

"When is the last time you got laid?"

"Amy, I'm not going to sleep with someone on the first date."

"Fine," said Amy. "When is the last time you went on a date?"

Beca bit her lip as she thought.

"Exactly."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"It's like you don't even know me, Beca," said Amy. "Come on, I'm your best friend. Just meet the girl at the Grand Brew Bar at 8 on Friday night."

"You're not even going to tell me her name."

"Don't question my methods. It's all part of 'Fat Amy's Matchmaking Experience.'"

"Part of what?"

"My latest business idea. I'm going to crush it so hard, the Tinder people's nips are going to tingle a bit."

Beca shook her head. Her roommate (who was also her best friend) was one of a kind. "Fine, but I'm holding you responsible for getting me out of the date if it's a disaster."

"Fine," said Amy. "Text me and I'll call you with an emergency."

"Then you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Friday night after work, Beca halfheartedly went through her closet to find something to wear for her date. Maybe the date would go well. Amy did have that one cute redhead as a friend. Beca shook her head. No, Chloe was way out of Beca's league, and she was probably taken. Hell, she was probably straight too. Beca had never had the guts to speak a single word to the woman, and she didn't really trust Amy to set her up on a date with anyone she'd actually like. No, Amy meant well, but she could be awfully clueless sometimes.

She finally settled on skinny jeans, converse shoes, a black tank, and a purple flannel. She didn't look half bad in those colors, and at least she'd be comfortable.

She did her makeup and styled her hair before heading out. Fat Amy wasn't home. Beca would bet money the girl was already at the bar planning to watch the entire date. The very idea felt extremely awkward, but Beca knew she'd catch hell if she didn't go on the date. Beca sighed, grabbed her keys, and started her car. She just hoped the date wasn't as awful as she worried it would be and that Amy would come through with a fake emergency as promised if it was.

Beca drove to the Grand Brew Bar. As she parked her car, she noticed a familiar face exiting the car next to hers.

"Hey," said Chloe. Beca tried not to hyperventilate. Chloe was actually talking to her.

"Hi," said Beca, proud of herself for managing to keep an even tone.

"You're friends with Fat Amy, right?"

"Yeah, we're roommates and best friends."

The realization hit Chloe's face, just as Beca figured something out. "Wait, did Fat Amy set you up on a blind date here?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "She never gave me a name."

"She didn't give me one either. I'm Chloe, by the way. I don't think we've ever spoken," she said, stretching out her hand to shake Beca's.

"Beca."

"I know," she said, winking.

Beca stood just blinking for a few seconds. She was shocked that Chloe knew her name.

"Umm...right. Great. So, I guess Amy set us up?"

"Sure looks that way."

"So, she wasn't home when I left. I'd bet my life she's at the bar, waiting for us to come in."

"Probably."

Beca broke into a sly grin. "So, what do you say we go somewhere else?" She wasn't sure why or how she'd suddenly become confident, but she hoped the confidence might stick around for a little while.

"Love it," said Chloe. "Hop in. I'll drive."

Beca slid into the passenger seat of Chloe's car. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner? I know I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"There's this cool diner near my office with eclectic artwork. Ever been there?"

"I don't think so."

"You'd remember being there. Trust me. Anyway, they have a huge menu, so you'll find something, no matter what you eat."

"I'm game."

Chloe started the car and turned on the radio. She sang along, not a care in the world.

Beca listened to Chloe sing, mesmerized by her beautiful voice. She felt her confidence begin to slip away. Chloe was hot and she had the voice of an angel. _How am I on a date with her? I'm going to fuck it up._

Beca's phone went off with a text alert, shaking her out of her thoughts. She saw it was from Amy, so she ignored it.

Just after that, Chloe's phone went off with a text. Chloe hit the button on her car's touchscreen to read the text.

_FA: Where are you?_

"Should we tell her?" asked Chloe.

"No way," said Beca. "She'll just make her way over and interfere."

"Yeah, she would." They pulled into a parking lot. Chloe wasn't kidding about the artwork. The diner was covered in all kinds of unusual sculptures, many made out of vintage toys.

They walked in and the wall by the hosts' station had the largest collection of [Pez dispensers](https://imgur.com/uZ0jcDJ) Beca had ever seen behind glass.

"This place is awesome," said Beca.

"I totes knew you'd like it," said Chloe.

They got to a table, ordered drinks, and perused the menu. "You weren't kidding. They have everything."

"Yup. I'm here a lot with coworkers. My office is two blocks that way," said Chloe, jerking her thumb in the general direction of the parking lot.

"So, what's good?" asked Beca.

Chloe went through the menu and pointed out a few things she liked. Beca went with the first suggestion.

Beca snapped a few photos of the décor with her phone while they chatted.

"I'm so glad Amy set us up," said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca.

"I was always too nervous to talk to you," said Chloe.

"Wait, what?" asked Beca. "Why?"

"You're...you," said Chloe, gesturing to Beca's body. "You're this badass hot girl with a super cool job at a record label, and I'm a lowly vet school student who will probably never graduate from vet school. Did you know it took me seven years to graduate from college? Russian Lit was a real bitch."

"I'm...what? I was always too nervous to talk to _you_," said Beca. "I mean, have you _seen_ yourself? You're so gorgeous it's not fair. And my job is _not_ super cool. I'm a junior producer, so I spend most of my time trying to fix some of the most awful tracks from the most ridiculous artists. I spent so much time trying to fix the last one, I ended up recording my voice for backups because it took me so long to fix the rest of the, well, 'turdburger' as my boss put it, that he gave us. And I bet the little asshole won't even like it."

"We're idiots," said Chloe, laughing.

"I guess we are," said Beca, joining in the laughter.

Beca's phone rang at that point. She looked at the screen. "It's Amy," she said. "Should I answer it?"

Chloe scrunched her nose. "Nah," she said.

After Beca's phone stopped ringing, Chloe's began to ring.

"It's Amy calling me this time," said Chloe. "When will she leave us alone?" Chloe ignored the call.

The server arrived with their food. Beca bit into her burger and moaned in satisfaction.

Chloe chuckled. "I guess you like my suggestion?"

Beca still had a mouthful of burger, so she just nodded.

The two continued to chat over their meal, and they discovered they had way more in common than being friends with Fat Amy. Chloe was enrolled in vet school, and Beca was an animal lover. The only reason Beca didn't currently have a pet was that having Fat Amy for a roommate was enough work. Beca had been a music major in college, and Chloe had been part of an a cappella singing group.

Chloe insisted they order dessert. Beca couldn't protest when she gave her the puppy dog eyes and said, "Beca, their shakes are out of this world."

The two of them enjoyed shakes, and Beca had to agree. It was the most amazing milkshake she'd ever had.

It was getting late, and their bellies were full, so they decided to call it quits for the night.

Before they left the restaurant, Chloe said, "We should probably send Amy a selfie and thank her."

"Yeah," said Beca.

Chloe took out her phone and they posed in front of the wall of Pez dispensers. She texted it to Amy with "I give the matchmaking service an A+!"

"Can you text that photo to me?" asked Beca.

"Sure," said Chloe. "Here's my phone, go ahead and send it to yourself and save the number in my contacts."

Beca did so and then she laughed when she saw Amy had sent a text. "Here," she said. "Amy texted back, but I didn't read it."

"Oh my god," said Chloe. "_That's_ why she kept bugging us."

"What?" asked Beca.

"Look," said Chloe, showing Beca her phone. It was a text of a blonde and a brunette sitting together at a table at the bar where Beca and Chloe were supposed to go.

_FA: You two weren't supposed to end up together. Those are your dates. But they seem to be having a good time, so maybe I'm better at this than I thought._

"Do you think she might tell people their date's name next time?" asked Beca.

"I doubt it," said Chloe.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't. Those two look pretty cozy, and I know I had an awesome time."

"Me too," said Chloe. "Can I take you out again? Or do you want to try a date with whoever Amy originally intended?"

"I'd rather go with you, but maybe we shouldn't tell Amy where and when. She's totally going to spy on us."

"She's totes going to take credit for this."

Beca shrugged. "She wouldn't be Amy if she didn't."

Beca climbed into Chloe's car and they drove back to the bar where Beca's car was parked.

Chloe parked and walked with Beca the short distance to her car. Chloe hugged Beca, and Beca stared at Chloe's lip for a beat before Chloe leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for tonight, Chloe. This was really fun," she said.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I'll text you tomorrow."

The two of them looked over and saw the two women from the picture Fat Amy texted heavily making out, leaning against a car.

"Aubrey, oh my god!" exclaimed Beca.

"Stacie!" exclaimed Chloe as the two of them broke apart.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" asked Aubrey.

"Chloe, what's up?" asked Stacie.

"So," said Chloe. "Were you guys here on a blind date set up by Amy?"

"Yup," said Stacie. "Why?"

"Amy really needs to give people names or a picture when she's setting them up," said Beca.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aubrey.

"Chloe and I ran into each other in the parking lot. We both know Fat Amy, so we assumed we were each other's blind dates. But it seems like you guys were our dates."

"Oh," said Aubrey, as her face fell. "So...did you guys have a bad time?"

"Not at all," said Chloe. "And Amy's already taken the credit for matching us up." Chloe showed the couple the picture and text from Amy.

"I knew she was at the bar watching us!" exclaimed Aubrey.

"And that is why we went somewhere else for our date," said Beca.

"I have a test on Monday and I've got to get up early tomorrow and study," said Chloe. "I've got to bail. Goodnight, everybody!"

"Goodnight," said both Aubrey and Stacie. The two resumed their makeout session.

"Chloe, can I walk you back to your car?" asked Beca.

"I guess so. Why?"

Beca didn't answer and began walking. Once they got to Chloe's car, Beca said, "There's something I wanted to do."

"What?"

"This," said Beca, crashing her lips onto Chloe's. Chloe kissed back and quickly deepened the kiss. They finally stopped to come up for air.

"Damn," said Chloe. "I'm so glad I ran into you in the parking lot before I met my 'real date.'" Chloe did air quotes.

"Me too," said Beca. "Don't study too hard tomorrow!" She gave a small wave as she headed back to her car, smiling the whole time. She was so glad fate helped her find the courage to go on a date with Chloe, even if Amy was going to take all the credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tumblr prompt: Person A and person B are acquaintances through a mutual friend and have always found each other cute but are unwilling to talk to them because they feel that the other is out of their league. Their mutual friend sets them each up on a blind date with someone (but not with each other).
> 
> Person A then goes to meet Person C at [insert place here] and along the way, bumps into Person B while trying to find a parking spot. Since Person B was on their way to meet their blind date (Person D) but hasn't seen them yet, they assume that they are each other's dates and skip the meet-up place to go do their own thing.
> 
> *bonus points if Person C & Person D end up together as well*
> 
> A/N 2: The diner in the story is based on a real diner near me, and the photo in the link is from that diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few people suggested I write the Staubrey side to this, so here it is.

"Amy, why?" asked Aubrey as she and her friend nursed their drinks at the Grand Brew Bar.

"Because I need guinea pigs for my matchmaking service," said Fat Amy.

"Okay, but, why me?"

"Because it's been forever since you got some action."

"Amy..."

"So, you're not denying it, then?"

Aubrey sighed in exasperation. "Fine. When and where?"

"Here at this bar. Next Friday night at 8."

"What's her name?" asked Aubrey.

"Nope. Not telling."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Not telling that either. Trust the process," said Amy.

"Then, how will I know she's my date?"

"She'll be waiting for a blind date, set up by yours truly."

"Yeah, okay," said Aubrey. She secretly hoped the date wouldn't show and she could get out of the commitment. She really didn't want to go on a blind date, and she wasn't sure she trusted Amy to set her up on one. Still, Amy was awfully persistent when she set her mind to something, and Aubrey didn't have the fight in her.

* * *

Aubrey waited in the lobby at the bar at about ten minutes until 8 pm. She was giving this date until ten minutes after 8 to show up. She was dressed in a v-neck turquoise sweater, skinny jeans, and brown leather boots.

At one minute past 8:00, she saw a tall, gorgeous brunette walk into the lobby, dressed in a white lacey top, red jeggings, and brown cowgirl boots. _Please let her be my date,_ thought Aubrey. She noticed the woman looking around, so she took a deep breath and summoned all the courage she could to speak to her.

"Hi, are you, by any chance, here for a blind date?"

The brunette smiled wide. "Yes, actually. Were you set up by Fat Amy?"

Aubrey couldn't believe her luck. Amy was better at this matchmaking thing than she could ever have expected. "Yeah. She didn't give you a name either?"

"Nope," said the brunette. "I'm Stacie. My hobbies are cuticle care and the E! Network."

"Aubrey," she replied. She couldn't think of anything interesting to say.

Stacie nodded toward the tables. "So, I guess we should get a table?"

"Sure," said Aubrey.

"So, how do you know Amy?" asked Stacie while they waited for a table.

"She's dating my cousin, Bumper."

"Bumper is your cousin?"

Aubrey sighed. Bumper was horribly obnoxious and really lazy. She knew he'd only graduated college because he'd paid others to write his papers and/or take his exams. She doubted he'd genuinely completed more than one class. "Yeah. There's one in every family, right?"

"At least two in mine," said Stacie, laughing.

"Amy and I struck up a friendship after being teamed up at family game nights a few times. She's definitely an odd one, but I guess that's also why she and Bumper work well together."

They called Stacie's name and headed to their table. As they walked by the bar, Aubrey was certain she saw someone staring at them. When she looked back, everyone was turned away.

"What was that?" asked Stacie.

"I thought I saw someone staring at us. I don't see them anymore, so it's probably just my imagination."

They sat down, looked through the menus, and then put in their food orders.

"So, how do you know Amy?" asked Aubrey.

"College. We were in an a cappella singing group."

"I wish they'd had that where I went to school," said Aubrey.

"It was a lot of fun," said Stacie.

"So, what can you tell me about yourself? Besides your hobbies?" asked Aubrey.

"Oh, I'm in a Ph.D. program for molecular biology."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Wow. What do you do with that?"

"I'm still undecided. It's only my first year. I'm leaning toward medical science. I want to find out the root causes of all kinds of diseases. If not, maybe biochemistry. I'd like to help create more effective medications, preferably with fewer side effects. What about you?"

"I'm in law school," said Aubrey. "I'm specializing in education and family law. I really want to help families and protect children. They're so vulnerable, and I want to make sure they are in the right place with their families and their schooling."

"That's incredible," said Stacie.

Their food arrived, causing a lull in the conversation. Aubrey thought she felt someone's eyes on her again, but when she looked, she didn't see anyone suspicious. Everyone at the bar was either talking to each other or had their faces buried in menus.

Aubrey shook her head.

"What?" asked Stacie.

"Just had that feeling again," said Aubrey. "Like someone is watching me."

"Weird," said Stacie.

"Tell me more about this a cappella group," said Aubrey.

"Oh, it was fun. I made a ton of friends in the group in college. We sang covers of songs, mostly. One of our members wrote something original for us, though. That was really cool and it took everyone by surprise."

"Damn shame they didn't have that at my school," said Aubrey. "I'd have been all over that!"

"It's on YouTube, wanna see?" asked Stacie. Aubrey nodded. Stacie opened the app on her phone and showed Aubrey a video.

"Synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper? Love it!"

"Yeah, the captain that year really liked Mariah Carey."

"Do you see that?" asked Aubrey, gesturing toward the bar.

Stacie looked over. "No."

"I swear I'm going crazy," said Aubrey. "I've felt all night like someone is watching us."

"Probably some weirdo homophobe or a jealous ex. Do you have any jealous exes I need to worry about?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No. You?"

Stacie affected an expression feigning deep thought. "Well, there was that one..." Stacie laughed. "Just kidding."

The two had a great time conversing throughout their date. Stacie was just as smart as she was funny. Aubrey really hoped Stacie would want a second date. She'd hoped to prove Amy wrong that night, but maybe her crazy friend was onto something.

After they ordered dessert, Stacie picked up her chair and moved it so she was sitting next to Aubrey.

"What's this about?" asked Aubrey.

"Just had a thought," said Stacie. "Let me know if this is too much."

Before Aubrey could respond, Stacie leaned over and kissed her. Aubrey jumped a bit in surprise but quickly kissed back.

When they broke the kiss, Aubrey grinned. "Definitely not too much. Amy is one hell of a matchmaker!"

Aubrey initiated another kiss but jumped back a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" asked Stacie.

"I swear I saw a camera flash."

"I didn't," said Stacie. "Besides, we're at a bar. It's probably some customer taking pics for Instagram or something."

"Maybe," said Aubrey. "I don't mean to be paranoid. It's just weird."

Their desserts arrived just then, and they ended up sharing both desserts. Aubrey delighted in Stacie feeding her the bites off of her own fork and quickly followed suit.

After dessert, Aubrey insisted on paying the check, telling Stacie she could get the next one when she objected. Stacie walked Aubrey to her car, and the goodbye kiss rapidly turned into a makeout session, Stacie leaning Aubrey against her car.

They broke apart when they both heard people calling their names. Aubrey saw her friend Beca with a redheaded woman Stacie called Chloe. They quickly discovered that they had also been set up on a blind date with Amy. However, they'd picked the wrong dates. Beca was supposed to be with Stacie while Aubrey was supposed to be with Chloe. Aubrey worried about this revelation but was soon relieved to find out Beca and Chloe had had a wonderful date as well.

Aubrey exclaimed, "I knew she was at the bar watching us!" as Chloe showed her and Stacie their picture taken by Amy.

They bid goodbye to their friends. "So," said Stacie. "When can I take you out so I can treat you?"

"Whenever you want," said Aubrey.


End file.
